bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonsuno Kanagaki
Jonsuno Kanagaki (カナガキジョンスノ, Kanagaki Jonsuno) is the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the father of the Captain of Second Division, his own vice-captain, Xander Kanagaki and the Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division. Appearance Jonsuno Kanagaki appears as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a white captain's haori. He has a thin lined facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and chin and he also doesn't wear tabi with his sandals. Personality Jonsuno Kanagaki is the 30th head of the noble Kanagaki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Jonsuno acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his daughter. Due in part to his status in Soul Society, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Jonsuno is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Jonsuno strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Jonsuno cares for and protects those important to him. After the events of the zanpakuto uprising, he admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient, as well as more protective, of his daughter, Nyan. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Jonsuno is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Kidō Master: Jonsuno has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 87 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Master Tactician: Jonsuno is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively use his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Immense Spiritual Energy: He is capable of exerting vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. Zanpakuto Kenkeimaru (ケンケイマル, Wise Elder Brother) is Jonsuno Kanagaki's zanpakuto. It is in the form of a huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitar with a silver edge. The hilt and cross guards of each are still the same as a normal katana. He carries his zanpakuto on his back. * Shikai: It is transformed into shikai with the statement, "Enlighten". It becomes a katana with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a tic-tac-toe board. It has a light yellow handle. : Shikai Special Ability: In shikai Kenkeimaru can alter the memories of those that are within it's reiatsu upon it's release, even if they leave that area after it releases. It can alter all but the victims fondest memories, by allowing Jonsuno to see the memory and change it as he sees fit. The victim is unaware this is happening to him and can rarely, if at all, counter it. * Bankai: Not Yet revealed.